


To Sketch: To Suggest

by kuroiyousei



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Setting, Drama, F/F, Other relationship(s) briefly implied, POV: Alya, Pre-relationship story for main couple(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 21:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/kuroiyousei
Summary: On seeing a new set of Nathaniel’s drawings with a new subject, Chloé’s at it again.





	To Sketch: To Suggest

Though truth and documentation would always be her primary concern, there was a distinct flavor of sensation to Alya's journalism. And though she strove to be fair and as kind as reasonably possible, she liked gossip as much as the next high-schooler. She wouldn't bother to deny it. So when, descending the stairs after class (by herself, as Marinette had pulled a vanishing act the way she so frequently did), she caught sight from that high vantage point of what promised to be a kerfluffle at the bottom, she paused and watched for two reasons: first, in case she might learn something of interest; second, in case she might need to step in and tell off Chloé Bourgeois. 

Nathaniel had a marvelous talent for carrying a stack of loose papers while not looking where he went. The sound of their rustling flutter to the ground and under the feet of startled passersby had barely even settled before Chloé had begun the statement that had really attracted Alya's attention: "Look, Sabrina--" snatching up a sheet covered in headshots and holding it between finger and thumb-- "Nathaniel's finally moved on from his first bad choice." 

Sabrina, under the guise of being helpful but the wicked gleam in her eyes seeming to reflect off the floor and make itself visible even with her head turned downward, had immediately begun reaching for the spilled papers. In so doing she bumped heads with Rose, who had knelt to do the same (though undoubtedly with much kinder intentions). The rest of the flow of students had formed a hasty circle around them so as both to stop stepping on the sketch pages and to observe what transpired. 

"Let's see who his new gross crush is," Chloé declared, flipping her confiscated set of drawings upward and examining it critically. Her brows went down, and her expression gradually changed from eager disdain to frustrated confusion. "Ugh. I can't even tell who this is supposed to _be_. Usually Nathaniel's chicken scratches are more recognizable than this." She tossed the paper down in a sort of _Get this away from me_ gesture. "Or do you like someone so _boring_ we can't even figure out who she is?" 

Alya, pressed against the staircase railing in an attempt at letting others pass, grimaced. _She_ could tell whose face and sometimes figure Nathaniel had sketched over and over again on the dozen sheets that had gone flying when he'd tripped or bumped into someone. And if that indeed _was_ his new crush, Alya had some bad news for him. 

" _I_ think they're _fine_ ," Rose protested, grabbing after three attempts the page Chloé had dropped as it switchbacked through the air toward the floor. 

But Nathaniel sighed, bending to retrieve the last of the fallen papers. "No, she's right, Rose. For some reason, not one single one of them came out any good. I don't know what's wrong with me lately." 

"What's _wrong_ ," Chloé said, never one to miss such an opening, "is _obviously_ that you have a crush on someone who's not even interesting enough for _me_ to recognize." 

"He does not!" Rose, now on her feet, hugged the pages she'd gathered to her chest like a precious treasure. 

At the same moment, Nathaniel said in frustration, "It's not that! She's very interesting to look at! It's just that something seems to go wrong with every picture..." 

"Chloé!" Sabrina gasped all of a sudden from where she too had risen and was staring intently at the only couple of sketches she'd managed to get her hands on. "I think it's Juleka!" 

Alya shook her head with a sigh of her own. She'd hoped neither Sabrina nor Chloé would pick up on that. Admittedly the sketches _didn't_ seem quite right somehow, so there had been basis for optimism... 

"Juleka?!" Snatching one of the drawings from her minion, Chloé peered again. "No. _Way_." And when she raised her eyes, she was clearly convinced. "I mean, obviously it's not as bad as the bread-flour girl, but, really, Nathaniel? Juleka, with her corpse makeup and that awful dye job and those tacky gloves?" 

More to the point, Juleka, with her preference for other girls? That Chloé didn't bring _that_ up meant she must not know. Alya let out a breath of relief that Nathaniel's hopes and dreams wouldn't be destroyed (yet again) by such a cruel messenger. _Someone_ would have to tell him, though. 

"I think we're going to have to warn Juleka," Sabrina said in a serious, almost pious tone. "I mean, Nathaniel already turned into a supervillain over _one_ girl he liked..." 

Chloé put a finger to her chin. "You're _right_ , Sabrina. Even if it means I have to talk to Juleka and try to stand her fashion sense for a few minutes, it's for her own good!" She laughed affectedly. "I'm such a good friend." 

"You're making a--" Nathaniel began, appearing awkward but not at all disturbed by Chloé's barely veiled threat. But he went no farther. 

"Nathaniel does _not_ have a crush on Juleka!" When Rose raised her voice, it was more squeak than shout, but sufficient to draw the attention of anyone in the vicinity not listening. "And Juleka has _adorable_ fashion sense, and I _love_ her makeup, and I _love_ her hair, and I _love_ her gloves!" She stalked toward Chloé, waving papers in her face, free hand clenched into a little fist at her side. " _I_ asked Nathaniel to draw Juleka for _me_ , because for some reason nobody can get a good photo of her and I wanted some pictures!" The tears that came so easily to Rose's eyes sounded in her voice, but that same tone was unexpectedly assertive enough to have driven Chloé back a few steps with hands raised. 

"Calm down!" Chloé protested, obviously unsure, just at first, how to respond to such a confident Rose. "Geez!" 

Ever the loyal assistant, Sabrina dashed in here to help Chloé save face. "So you're saying _you're_ the one with a crush on Juleka, Rose?" 

"Yes!" Rose replied at top volume, retrieving the last of the drawings from the tormentors. 

Silence fell around the circle, and now at last Alya began again making her way down the stairs, tensed for conflict. There were certain levels of jerkish behavior everyone had learned to tolerate in Chloé, but if she started throwing homophobia around, Alya wanted to be on the spot ready to smack her down. She'd never heard Chloé's opinion on the subject, but couldn't trust it to be a reasonable one. 

As the inevitable muttering and giggling began all around them, Nathaniel murmured, "Sorry, Rose; I didn't mean to--" 

"It's OK, Nathaniel," Rose broke in, and as she briefly faced him Alya could easily see the tears. But then she returned her gaze to throw what appeared to be a very pointed look from Sabrina to Chloé and back. " _I'm_ not too embarrassed to admit I like another girl." And with her head held high, she marched from the open circle into the crowd and away. 

Frozen in place, jaw slightly slack, Alya lost sight of Rose as a new sound from the crowd filled her ears: much louder mutters and giggles, this time with some shrieking and the occasional _Ohhhhhh_ of triumph and pleased surprise thrown in. Had Rose, little innocent flappable airheaded Rose, just made a snarky implication about Sabrina and Chloé and silenced them both thereby? For they certainly were standing stock-still with scarlet faces trying not to look at each other. 

It was a good five seconds longer than her standard before Chloé got hold of herself. The color of her cheeks altering not one whit, she demanded with less outraged certainty than her norm, " _What_ did she just say about me? The very idea! It's ridiculous -- utterly ridiculous!" She stomped her foot and, still without meeting Sabrina's eyes, called her to heel. 

As they stalked away in a huff, pushing between students at the edge of the circle, jeers began to float in from miscellaneous spots around them, only rendering Chloé's walk all the more exaggeratedly angry. Since some of the taunts were, unfortunately, as homophobic as the sentiment Alya had half feared from Chloé herself, she made a point of shouting them down with, "Aren't you going to warn Juleka about _Rose's_ crush, Chloé?" 

"No!" Chloé called back, and her words faded with distance despite her annoyed volume. " _Rose_ hasn't ever been akumatized, so Juleka can take care of her _self_!" 

The interested students began to disperse (not least because M. Damocles had emerged from his office and come to the railing, wondering what was going on below), and the tenor of the surrounding conversation was curiosity as to how much truth there might be to Rose's implication. Alya herself found it interesting that Chloé had so automatically assumed Rose to be addressing _her_ when it could just as easily have been _Sabrina_ accused of hiding an interest in her best friend. 

Glancing around, regaining her bearings and trying to remember where she'd been on her way to when this had started, Alya found herself meeting Nathaniel's eyes. Unexpectedly he gripped one of her shoulders and gave it a little shake, saying intensely as he did so, "Thanks, Alya." Then he ran off, probably to collide with someone else and spill a second set of sketches all over the floor. 

Since the only thing Alya had actually done just now had been to try to drown out the homophobia in the courtyard, she could only imagine Nathaniel had been thanking her for that. And the implication of that thanks, therefore, was clear. Alya smiled and shook her head, resuming her walk toward the cafeteria and mulling over everything she'd learned in the last several minutes. At some times it was harder than others to keep from turning the school blog into a pure gossip rag.


End file.
